The Paths We Choose
by James-Sinclair
Summary: StarGateBTVS crossover
1. Strangers

Unbeknown to SG1 watchful eyes were upon then, from the shadows he moved swiftly and with feline grace. He had been watching them for hours. He had seen them when they arrived yesterday. They were strangers and if he had learnt anything it was to be cautious around strangers at the hell mouth. They were in military uniform; could the Initiative be back? No the forth was not human and the Initiative would never let a demon on their side.  
  
Suddenly Carter's ears pricked up and she heard movement across the way. 'What's that?' she said nudging O'Neill. 'I thought I heard something Sir.' 'Where?' 'Over there.' She said pointing her M16 at the dense tree's and shrubbery that bordered a cemetery on the other side of the road. 'OK whoever the hell you are you might as well show yourself.' O'Neill called. There was movement and a figure stepped out into there presents. O'Neill lowered his gun slightly.  
  
The man was dressed entirely in black and his skin was as white as ivory, his hair was bleached white cause it and his skin to stand out sharply from his attire. His face was defined, his cheeks were hollow but at the same time the cheekbones were raised but Sam noticed even this was not his most striking quality. His eyes, they were like swirling blue pools of energy, Sam felt she could drown in them.  
  
Spike looked at them more closely now, he had heard them talking due to vampire hearing and consequently knew their names. He meant to use that to his advantage, the demon was called Teal'c from what he had gathered.  
  
O'Neill was waiting for the man to speak but he remained silent, power and fear seemed to roll off him even so. 'Mind telling us your name?' 'Spike.' The accent was heavy and distinctly London. The man took a step forward, 'Why have you come here O'Neill?' he said the words without breaking his stare.  
  
Jack immediately raised the M16 again. 'How the hell do you know my name?' Spike laughed, 'First I want to know what you are doing in Sunny Dale.' 'I can't tell you that.' He said lowering the gun again and returning it to it's holster  
  
'Why do you humans alien yourself with a demon?' 'We don't know what you mean.' 'Uh excuse me,' Daniel started, 'demon? What do you mean by that?' Spike frowned, 'Don't play games with me. I know he's not human,' he said forcefully pointing at Teal'c who simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 'Alright that's enough, I don't like your attitude and I know nothing about whatever your going on about.' O'Neill Stated.  
  
Spike was getting tired, he knew they were lying to him. Lunging forward he grabbed O'Neill by hi jacket raising him off the ground, 'Oh I think you do mate. What do you want at the Hell mouth?' Carter gazed for a second at the man who held O'Neill. Then the man's eyes changed, they flashed gold for a second then returned. Teal'c moved fast but Spike still noticed. The demon Spike had first go for pointed a disc at spike, which snapped up like cobra, and a blue bolt of energy hit the vampire.  
  
Spike collapsed from the shot dropping Jack at the same time. Spike moved to get up then let out an animalistic scream and stiffened dropping back down. Sam moved swiftly over to where the man had fallen and put a hand on his neck, 'He's dead!' She exclaimed. 'Huh? I thought you need two shots from a Zat?' Jack's voice had an underlying tone of fear. 'You do, he should just be unconscious.' Sam replied.  
  
Just then Spike growled again in pain and pushed himself up, now Sam saw it and fell backwards. Saw a face that was not human. Eyes searing gold, Spike struggled to get to his feet and growled low in his throat. 'Carter!' Jack yelled. Spike felt the pain suddenly ceases, he shook off his game-face. 'Bloody chip!' he cursed getting to his feet and offering a hand out to Sam who still sat on the ground. She took it and once on her feet jerked away. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel moved across to them now. 'Who the hell are you?' Jack O'Neill demanded. 


	2. Welcome to Sunny Hell

Patrolling in the Cemetery Buffy heard the scream, Spike's scream. She dashed off in the direction it had come from.  
  
Buffy now reached the edge of the cemetery, she saw Spike getting to his feet and there were four people in uniform around him and armed. She dashed out and over to them and pushed through to where Spike stood. 'Miss I'd step away from him if I were you.' Jack instructed keeping his eyes on Spike.  
  
Buffy looked carefully at Spike, he was OK. 'What did you do?' she demanded getting in O'Neill's face. 'Miss we defended ourselves from a hostile creature.' Buffy rolled her eyes, 'How?' 'Some sort of energy weapon,' Spike said emotionlessly, 'felt like electrocution.' Buffy pinned him with a stare of disapproval. 'But he was dead.' Sam said again to no one in particular. 'Spike what are you doing attacking humans again?' her voice sounded tiresome. 'Thanks for your concern Slayer.' Spike retorted his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He moved behind her and bent down to whisper something in her ear. Carter and O'Neill exchanged a confused glance. 'Um, Miss you don't seem too surprised by this.' Daniel commented. Buffy folded her arms at the team; 'You guys aren't from around here are you?' 'No we're from Texas but Billy- boy here doesn't look like he's from around here either.' Jack said still maintaining his sceptical gaze on the vampire who snorted in disgust. 'You didn't seem concerned about what just happened.' Sam said looking at Buffy. 'No but you were, I guess that means you're not from the Initiative.' 'Huh?' 'So what's with the silent guy or should I say demon?' Buffy demanded motioning towards Teal'c.  
  
'Demon?' Sam asked in a confused tone. 'We know he's not human.' Buffy said as a matter o' faculty. Daniel moved forward, 'Um that's Teal'c, he's not a demon.' Daniel said quickly. 'Yeah, and we've been accused of being a demons before.' O'Neill added. Just then two vampires jumped out at them and lunged at Buffy and Spike. Spike staked the one as it jumped at him, which exploded into dust.  
  
Buffy was kicking the other in the chest now. It threw her back onto the road and went to pounce then a shot was fired and it jerked back, seeing her chance Buffy jumped to her feet and plunged a stake into its chest. It exploded to reveal O'Neill holding up an automatic rifle.  
  
'What the hell was that?' he immediately said after the vampire had exploded. 'Vampires.' Buffy said simply as she dusted herself off. 'How'd you do that?' Daniel asked in amazement. 'It's what I do.' She said, 'I'm Buffy Summers. Vampire Slayer.' 'Daniel Jackson.' Daniel said, 'This is Corneal Jack O'Neill.' Jack stepped forward. 'This is Major Samantha Carter and the silent one is Teal'c.'  
  
Sam was staring at Spike. 'Oh, that's Spike.' Buffy said with effort pointing behind her to the glaring vampire. 'Yes we know. He doesn't seem too human either.' Sam said in a voice that was tainted with what may have been fear, 'And he was dead.' 'I'm fine Sam.' Spike said taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. He took a long drag and exhaled through his nose.  
  
'Mind telling us why you're here?' 'That would be nice.' Buffy added putting both hands on her hips. 'Can't tell you that Miss.' Jack said again. 'So three people and a demon come into my town and shoot my vampire and I don't get an explanation? I'm the Slayer here.' Spike's eyes widened at the 'my vampire' part which didn't go unnoticed by Dr Jackson. 'What prey tell is a Slayer?' Daniel asked with intrigue.  
  
Buffy turned to him; 'Into every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' 'Great speech.' Jack said, 'Now how about you telling us what Billy-boy here is first?' 'Hello? Vampire.' Spike said icily stamping out his cigarette.  
  
SG1 stared at Spike while they slowly digested this information. 'Vampires aren't real.' Jack finally managed to say. 'He seems real to me sir.' Sam said. 'It's a trick, a very good trick but it's still a trick.' 'But Sir we saw his face change. Can you do that again?' she finished turning to Spike. 'Yeah.' Spikes game face slid down again for a moment and then dissolved back to his human face. Spike grinned at Sam, he decide he liked her.  
  
Carter saw the man or vampire as she had been told grinning at her and cleared her throat lightly, Spike's grin revealed his now retracted but still prominent sharp white canines which made her feel nervous and, more worryingly, turned on.  
  
'Listen,' Buffy started speaking again breaking the tension, 'you people must be doing something important and dangerous to come here and you're going to have to tell me what it is.' 'Listen pet why don't we take these people back to The Magic Box and talk there?' Spike suggested feeling Buffy's rising impatience. 'What do you call yourselves?' he addressed the SG team. 'We're SG 1.' 'Welcome to Sunny Hell.' 


	3. Blood and coffee

Buffy hung up the phone and turned back to Spike and the four visitors. She didn't like seeing people in military uniforms in Sunny Dale since they defeated the Initiative. 'They're going to meet us at the Magic shop. I told them you guys were a secret government agency but you weren't demon hunters like the last lot. We'll break the news about aliens later.' Buffy turned and moved off as soon as she finished speaking. The vampire shook his head before following with SG1.  
  
Inside the Magic shop the rest of the Scooby gang bar Xander and Anya sat nervously. 'What kind of evil do you thinks come to town this time guys?' Dawn asked half to break the silence. Willow looked up sleepily, 'Buffy didn't say just that the airforce or something are hunting it. They're called SG1 I think.' Dawn frowned, 'What do think SG stands for?'  
  
The bell rang and the door swung open to reveal a slayer, a vampire and four people in military uniforms with black, circular patches on their shoulders with the letter SG embroidered in grey.  
  
Buffy Sat herself down at the table first, 'Guys, this is SG1.' She announced as the team took their seat. Willow was feeling more excited by the minute. 'How about this? Aliens, there really are other life forms in the universe!' Willow chattered excitedly looking at Teal'c.  
  
Daniel was watching Spike and had been since they sat down. Spike was getting tired of being studied, 'Bloody hell! Do you have to stare?' 'I'm sorry Mr um, you said your name was Spike?' 'Yeah.' 'Well, um, Spike this is fascinating. You're a real vampire and a man out of time!' 'Huh.' Spike snorted. Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, 'Just how old are you?' '120 give or take.' Spike said flatly. 'So are there any truths in vampire folklore? For example do you have an unlimited life span? Do you actually feed off humans? Or ..' Daniel continued by no means put off by Spike's unresponsiveness. Spike looked from Daniel to Sam, 'Is he always like this?' 'Pretty much.' She said smiling and Daniel paused briefly to push his glasses up his nose again.  
  
Just then Xander and Anya burst through the door followed by Dawn, 'Ladies and Gentleman we come bearing gifts of food and drink!' Xander announced dropping the coffee, doughnuts and two hot-chocolates on the table. 'Hi guys' Dawn said sitting down by Xander. 'Oh and for evil-dead!' Xander pulled out a container of blood from his pocket and passed it the Spike who let out an annoyed growl.  
  
Tara picked up the hot chocolate and past one to Dawn. 'How was school today?' Buffy asked her sister with what seemed genuine interest. 'Usual, really boring.' Buffy reached over and picked up a jam doughnut, 'So you guys fight evil aliens?' she said taking a bite. 'Well yeah,' O'Neill said picking up a black coffee. 'The Goa'uld. They are parasitic and need human hosts. Their leaders pose as Gods. We came here looking for one of them that got to earth and fled here.' Carter added.  
  
Dawn was smiling at an oblivious Teal'c but returned to earth as soon as O'Neill finished speaking. 'So a new big bad Buffy.' She said and then to SG1; 'Don't worry Buffy will totally kick its Alien ass!' 'Dawn!' Buffy hushed her sister.  
  
'So do you have any idea where this Alien nasty might hide out?' Xander asked O'Neill. 'Well when it comes to the System Lords we don't have much on their preferred accommodation.' Daniel answered, 'They pose as Egyptian gods but this one is on the run so. Well it may.' 'You don't know do you?' Jack interrupted him. 


	4. Meet the Scoobies

Dawn was trying to imagine what the Goa'uld would look like. Somehow something that liked to pretend to be an Egyptian God didn't seem that hard to spot, it was weird though, even by Sunny Dale standards. 'These Goa'uld seem seriously creepy.' She said at last as she took another bite from a jelly doughnut. 'Then it should feel right at home around here.' Spike said in a bitter tone breaking his doughnut in half and dipping it in his blood.  
  
All of SG1 visible cringed except for Teal'c who merely raised an intrigued eyebrow. 'Are there a lot of vampires round here?' The Slayer took a tentative sip of coffee before she answered the archaeologist, 'Hundreds. Sunny Dale is on a hell-mouth so all thing's demony like to come here.' 'Sounds dangerous.' Jack commented. 'Oh it is,' Xander put in, 'full of near death high-jinx but Buffy always wins.' Spike stared at him, he knew she was strong but Buffy had lost at least twice so far.  
  
Buffy turned to O'Neill, 'So what's this thing's name anyway?' 'Listen miss so far we have let you in on top secret government information and al you've done is.' 'Saved your lives?' Spike interrupted. 'He does have a point Sir.' Sam stated.  
  
Jack had to admit the annoying Billy idol look-a-like had a point. 'Ok but first I want to know what you people propose.' Willow leapt in immediately deciding she could find a Goa'uld faster with magic; 'I could do a detection spell for you.' Jack frowned, 'A spell? You know I don't buy that hocus pocus stuff.' Tara and Xander both saw the hurt shine in the witch's eyes for a second. 'Boy, you are one hell of a people person aren't you?' Xander shot across the table. Spike also glared at Jack.  
  
Daniel couldn't help probing further, 'Oh, that's interesting. You're Wiccans?' Tara, who so far had not spoken a word, nodded. Willow beamed, 'Well I'm a Jewish witch. I can do spells and stuff. Tara taught me a lot.' Sam felt it was worth a shot if just for curiosity's sake, 'I think it's worth a try Sir.' 'Oh, what the hell.' 


End file.
